Amour toujours ? Les premières fois2
by S.L.B
Summary: Hermione a tué le seigneur des ténèbres. Dans sa lutte pour le bien elle a perdu son seul et véritable amour: Sévérus Rogue. Cependant la vie sans lui est compliqué...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous.

J'ai reçu beaucoup de demande sur la fanfiction "les premières fois" beaucoup concernait une suite. Cette suite je n'y avait pas réfléchi mais certains évènement dans ma vie m'a fait pousser ma réfléxion. Alors aujourd'hui je vous livre cet nouvel opus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il répondra à vos attentes.

Je vous informe que j'ai repris l'écriture de toutes mes fanfics.

Merci encore à tous pour les reviews sur mes précédentes histoires.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

****Prologue**

Une nouvelle année commençait dans la célèbre école de Sorcellerie. Poudlard se remplissait peu à peu d'élèves et les professeurs prirent place à leur table. Comme à son accoutumée, Minerva MacGonagal fit rentrer les nouveaux élèves. Tous avaient la peur au ventre et se demandait ce que leur réserverait cette école.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom avait péri de la main d'une jeune étudiante. Dix ans que cette même ex-étudiante dispensait des cours dans cette école. Dix ans que la légende perdurait.

_Dix ans…_

Hermione, droite et imperturbable regardait ces nouveaux venus avec beaucoup de dédain. Au cours de ces dix années, aucun élève ne lui avait montré un réel talent dans l'apprentissage des potions.

Durant ces dix années, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Il lui manquait. Personne n'avait eu la chance de le connaître comme elle. Personne ne savait que son coeur était rempli d'amour.

Son attention se reporta sur l'ensemble des nouveaux. Non vraiment aucun n'allait l'impressionner cette année. Elle en était sure.

- Adonis Lucius Faylom

Le choixpeau fut à peine posé qu'il annonça haut et fort

- Serpentard

Cependant, le garçon ne bougea pas du tabouret.

- Et bien va donc rejoindre ta table

- Non madame !

La sous directrice fut surprise par sa désinvolture. Elle se tourna alors vers le directeur qui se décida à venir à son secours.

- Et bien jeune homme. Quel est ton problème ?

- Veuillez me pardonner mais je ne peux aller dans cette maison.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne peux accepter d'avoir comme directrice cette chose.

Hermione sourit à cette appellation pendant que tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

_J'aime cette appellation… D'habitude les élèves me choisissent un autre surnom mais celui-ci me plait bien._

Hermione dans un bruissement de cape et avec l'accord implicite du directeur vint se placer devant ce jeune garçon.

- La « chose » voudrait savoir où se situe le problème. Si je me souviens bien, les serpents sont eux aussi des choses. En insultant ta directrice de maison tu insultes aussi tes futurs camarades. De plus tu viens de faire perdre 50 points à ta maison.

La sentence venait de tomber. Les élèves plus agés installé à la table baissèrent la tête et maudissait interieurement cette nouvelle recrue.

Elle se pencha plus prêt du jeune garçon et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Saches, que je déteste voir ma maison perdre des points. Cela fait 10 ans que les serpentards gagnent la coupe des maisons. Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre sous impérium, et apparemment, tu connais ma réputation et donc tu sais que je peux le faire…

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle regagna sa place et annonça à haute et intelligible voix.

- J'accepte que ce garçon passe de nouveau sous le choixpeau magique. Si celui-ci décide dele changer de maison, la nouvelle maison récoltera automatiquement la perte des points. Dans le cas contraire Serpentard perdra le double.

L'ensemble du corps enseignant accepta la proposition et Minerva vint placer de nouveau le choixpeau magique sur la tête d'Adonis. Sans aucune hésitation, le choixpeau réitéra ses paroles et cria Serpentard. L'œil mauvais, l'enfant vint se placer à la table sous le regard méprisant de ses futurs camarades. Les anciens connaissaient trop bien le caractère de leur directrice. Elle n'hésitait pas en effet à leur retirer des points mais quand elle était obligée d'en arriver à ce stade ils savaient que tous payaient très cher cette perte.

- Et !

- Je m'appelle Adonis et pas « et » !

Le Serpentard le regarda de haut.

- En tout cas ne t'avise plus de nous faire perdre des points ! En sortant demande à Dan de t'expliquer !

Le jeune garçon lui fit une grimace et se tourna vers la table des professeurs.

Elle le regardait. Mais ces yeux avaient quelque chose d'inhumain, pourtant il ne détourna pas le regard. Ce n'est qu'un coup dans les cotes qui le fit revenir sur terre.

Une fois la répartition finie, le directeur se leva et prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette école. Elle sera votre refuge pour les années à venir et c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que nous accueillons d'anciens élève au sein de celle-ci. D'ailleurs cette année nous avons deux nouvelles recrues. L'une d'elle sera votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal. Monsieur Harry Potter.

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit dans la grande salle. Tous furent heureux de retrouver une légende vivante.

_C'est bizarre Harry ne m'avait rien dit! Il pensait peut être me faire la surprise... _

- Merci, merci pour lui ! Malheureusement vous ne pourrez le voir que demain. Il devait finir son travail au ministère avant de venir nous rejoindre. La deuxième personne que nous allons accueillir est particulière. En effet, Miss Granger, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer le départ du Baron Sanglant. Votre maison sera donc en deuil pendant 3 jours.

_Qu'est ce que cela peut me faire ? Je suis en deuil depuis Dix ans maintenant, trois jours de plus ne va pas me tuer hélas!_

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et d'un coup de baguette magique elle mit une nouvelle fois ces drapeaux en berne.

- Nous allons tout de suite accueillir le nouveau fantôme de votre maison. Miss Granger si vous voulez bien venir à mes cotés.

Elle se leva et vint à la droite du directeur.

- A trois…

Tous deux levèrent leur baguette et compta

- Un, deux, trois

Un léger mouvement de baguette et un sort sans parole fit apparaître un voile. Peu à peu celui-ci prit consistance pour enfin révéler le nouveau…

Le silence tomba sur la grande salle. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Tous se regardaient en essayant de comprendre, mais il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

Le fantôme de Severus Rogue venait d'apparaître.


	2. Quand le passé nous rattrape

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je voudrais remercier tout le monde. J'ai lu vos reviews avec attention et j'espère que je serai à la hauteur de vos attentes. L'histoire est en construction, j'ai toute la trame mais il me faut la retranscrire. Je pense que je ne vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps mais en attendant voici le chapitre 1.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Un léger mouvement de baguette et un sort sans parole fit apparaître un voile. Peu à peu celui-ci prit consistance pour enfin révéler le nouveau…

Le silence tomba sur la grande salle. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Tous se regardaient en essayant de comprendre, mais il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

Le fantôme de Severus Rogue venait d'apparaître.

**Chapitre 1**

**Quand le passé nous rattrape…**

A la vision de celui-ci Hermione se retint au faible bras de son directeur. Heureusement Hagrid était venu se placer derrière elle pour la soutenir car elle était sur le point de s'effondrer.

_C'est lui…_

Albus se pencha discrètement sur elle

- Je suis désolée Hermione, je ne savais pas…

Hermione savait que son directeur lui disait la vérité. Elle connaissait l'histoire de Poudlard quasiment par coeur et elle savait que le choix des fantômes ne dépendait pas de son directeur.

- Nous devons nous avancer…

- Je… Je… Je ne peux pas…

Alors elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Hagrid et partit par la porte dérobée derrière la table des professeurs.

Elle se plongea dans le dédale de couloirs à la recherche d'un refuge. Elle voulait être seule… Sans s'en rendre compte ses pas se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. En effet, au cours de ces dix années, madame Pomfresh était devenue telle une mère pour Hermione. Elle n'avait plus besoin de parler pour qu'elle la comprenne. Elle était devenue la seule personne de Poudlard qui ne la fuyait pas ou qui n'avait pas peur d'elle.

Les deux grandes portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Madame Pomfresh vint immédiatement voir qui pouvait faire autant de vacarme dans ce lieu de paix. C'est alors qu'elle la vit.

- Hermione…

Son ton était maternel et elle se dirigea vers elle avant que celle-ci s'effondre dans ces bras. Elle voulut lui demander ce qui se passait mais elle sentit sur son avant bras quelque chose de nouveau. Elle sentit les larmes de Hermione. Sans prononcer un mot elle laissa la jeune femme pleurer. Cela faisait dix années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi humaine, aussi fragile. Depuis la mort du professeur Rogue elle n'avait pas vu sa protégée pleurer. La dernière fois remontait à sa nomination au poste de professeur. Même le jour du pseudo enterrement de Sévérus la jeune femme n'avait pas versé une seule larme.

Hermione, elle, se laissa aller, dix années de vague à l'âme, dix années de torture, de doutes, de craintes, de peur, de haine… En l'espace de quelques minutes, elle avait vu sa jeunesse passer devant ses yeux. Elle se revit enfoncer sa baguette magique dans le coeur de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ressentait de nouveau la douleur des différents transferts. Mais aussi la torture morale de l'acte de mort. En l'espace de quelques minutes, elle se revit tuer… Tuer par deux fois. La première par obligation et la seconde par vengeance. A l'apparition de Sévérus, elle se sentit de nouveau coupable. Mais son amour pour lui n'avait jamais cessé.

Madame Pomfresh continuait de la berçait tendrement. Elle connaissait toute l'histoire de cette femme. Médicalement parlant, elle savait qu'elle craquerait un jour. Elle la savait forte en extérieur mais si faible à l'intérieur. Elle était devenue le professeur le plus haït de Poudlard à la mort de Sévérus Rogue. Par moment elle se demandait si elle le faisait par envie ou par obligation dans le but de respecter la mémoire de son amant. Sa réputation était encore pire que ce dernier. Mais Hermione avait un coeur pur et bon, de cela elle en était certaine. Jamais elle n'avait ôté de point sans raison valable. Elle était sévère avec sa maison et ne tolérai aucun manquement au règlement. Elle était présente dans la salle commune et dans les dortoirs à veiller que tous travaillent avec acharnement. Leur moindre loisir était contrôlé. Mais cela faisait dix années que Serpentard gagnait la coupe des maisons.

- Chut… C'est tout mon enfant…

Hermione se calma un peu et retrouva enfin la parole.

- C'est horrible Pompom…

Elle s'était redressée et regardait l'infirmière droit dans les yeux. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, mais qu'est ce qu'un corps sans âme ? C'est ce que Pompom voyait régulièrement dans les yeux de sa protégée. Une enveloppe charnelle qui se bougeait et qui participait à la vie du château. Mais rien dans son attitude ne montrait un plaisir particulier. Ces gestes étaient mécaniques. Pendant de longue année elle s'était toujours attendue à voir le professeur Dumbledor lui annoncer son suicide. Mais non. La jeune femme tenait bon mais son coeur n'existait plus. Pourtant ce soir elle fut surprise de voir autre chose. Elle vit son coeur… Son coeur qui bat de nouveau. Son coeur qui la faisait souffrir mais en même temps qui la rendait vivante.

Elle voulut lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la grande salle quand le directeur entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Je savais que je vous trouverai ici !

Hermione avait les yeux rouges. Mais malgré cela elle se releva de toute sa taille et repris son masque. Elle n'acceptait de baisser sa garde qu'en présence de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur le directeur. Je sais que j'ai manqué au protocole de cette école. Je sais que je dois être un modèle pour les élèves, donc j'accepte la sanction sans discuter.

- Miss Granger, s'il vous plait, asseyez-vous.

Il claqua des doigts et trois chaises apparurent dans l'infirmerie.

- Vous aussi Pompom.

Les deux femmes prirent place et attendirent que le directeur leur parle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. Votre départ n'a pas dérangé le « protocole ». Notre nouveau fantôme a simplement était surpris de vous voir vous enfuir. Il pense que vous avez eut peur de lui.

Hermione gardait la bouche scellée. Elle ne voulait pas que sa voix la trahisse. C'est madame Pomfresh qui parla.

- Je ne comprends pas Albus !

En effet, l'infirmière ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité de ce nouveau fantôme. Alors Dumbledor la regarda avec un mince sourire et lui répondit.

- Notre nouveau fantôme pour la maison des Serpentards est Sévérus Rogue.

L'infirmière comprit immédiatement la réaction de Hermione tout à l'heure. Elle la regarda tendrement et lui prit sa fine main dans la sienne. Hermione accepta le geste sans bouger.

- Cependant nous avons un problème.

L'attention des deux femmes fut piqué au vif.

- En effet, Sévérus se souvient avoir était étudiant ici, professeur mais il semble que certains passages de sa vie sont absents.

Il regarda Hermione plus particulièrement.

- Il ne se souvient de vous qu'en tant qu'étudiante. Il ne se rappelle pas du combat final. Il ne sait pas que vous avez vaincu Voldemort.

Hermione se fichait un peu de cette remarque. Son coeur se souleva en comprenant l'ampleur des mots du directeur.

- Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi Sévérus ne se souvient pas de tout. Je vais faire quelques recherches si vous le souhaitez.

Hermione ferma les yeux, refoula ses larmes.

_Il ne se souvient pas de nous…_

- Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Madame Pomfresh et Albus se regardèrent sans comprendre. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que Sévérus représentait pour la jeune femme. Ils savaient qu'elle souffrait depuis sa mort. Ils pensaient que le fait de lui fournir des réponses lui permettrait de commencer son deuil. Alors elle leur expliqua sa raison.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire de recherche Albus, car je sais pourquoi il ne se souvient pas de tout.

Le directeur fut surpris. Peu de personne réussissait ce tour de force mais pourtant elle venait de réussir. Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom alors que cela faisait dix ans qu'elle se contentait de « monsieur » ou « professeur ». Mais c'est Pompom qui posa la question.

- Pourquoi Hermione ?

- Parce que j'ai ses souvenirs en moi… Souvenez-vous…

Flash Back

- Je t'en supplie Sévérus dis-moi quelque chose.

Ne voyant aucun mot sortir de sa bouche, elle fit la seule chose qui lui sembla raisonnable. Elle lui enfonça sa baguette en plein cœur. La violence du choc des émotions de Hermione fit éclater la bulle. Alors Voldemort, dans un élan de sadisme, rendit l'âme du professeur. Sous le choc, Rogue inspira avec une violence rare. Le bâton de bois toujours enfoncé dans le cœur.

- Hermione

Il la regardait, il avait peur, il avait mal. Il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il allait mourir une seconde fois. Tué par celle qu'il aimait. Hermione fut dans un premier temps projeté en arrière. Le temps que Rogue devienne poussières il lui avait transmis tout son savoir. Une partit d'elle s'en trouva changé. Elle se releva péniblement et avec un désespoir infini elle cria :

- NNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !

Le silence pesait dans l'infirmerie. Tous se souvenaient trop bien de ce passage. Ils savaient ce que ce geste avait coûté à chacun d'entre eux.

- Je suis profondément désolée pour vous Hermione. Je sais que cette cohabitation va être difficile mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement.

Hermione se leva et prit la direction de la sortie.

- Demain matin, lors du petit déjeuné, je ferai les présentations d'usage et le discourt d'introduction nécessaire pour que notre fantôme puisse avoir sa place au sein du château. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je souhaiterai retourner dans mes appartements.

Sans attendre la réponse, elle sortit de l'infirmerie.

Alors madame Pomfresh interrogea le directeur du regard.

- Je sais Pompom…

Alors l'infirmière se mit en colère.

- Non Albus ! Vous ne savez rien. Vous êtes un monstre. Vous saviez très bien pourquoi le professeur Rogue n'avait qu'une partie de ses souvenirs. Vous le saviez très bien. Vous avez fait exprès de lui prétendre que vous ne saviez rien. Cette attitude envers elle est inadmissible.

Son regard s'adoucit.

- Albus, vous comme moi savez très bien ce qu'elle a enduré et ce qu'elle continue à s'infliger. Elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle le prétend. Bien au contraire. Derrière ce masque elle n'a pas commencé son deuil, la présence de Sévérus est très vivante en elle. Albus, pour la première fois en dix ans elle a pleuré. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable depuis la disparition de Sévérus. Je vous le demande comme une faveur personnelle. Demandez sa mutation. Elle n'est pas capable de revivre ça.

- Je suis désolé Pompom mais je ne peux pas faire cela. Elle doit apprendre à vivre. Elle se cache depuis trop longtemps. Je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir mais je pense qu'au contraire la présence du professeur Rogue pourra aider Miss Granger.

L'infirmière se leva et tourna le dos au directeur de Poudlard.

- Je n'accepterai pas qu'il la détruise une fois de plus !

Après quoi elle se dirigea vers son bureau et claqua la porte derrière elle. Albus Dumbledor quant à lui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de murmurer :

- Ah ! Les femmes !

Hermione essaya de se calmer en se promenant dans les couloirs du château. Elle voulait rentrer dans ses appartements mais pas tout de suite. Elle voulait d'abord se calmer. Ses pas la conduisit en son antre. Elle pénétra dans les cachots. Elle garda la lumière éteinte. Elle préférait ainsi. Elle vint s'assoire sur son grand fauteuil mais avant elle prit la photo qui était dans le tiroir de son bureau. Elle s'installa confortablement et fit apparaître un verre de whisky pur feu. Depuis dix ans maintenant elle ne se servait plus de sa baguette magique. Elle avait appris la magie sans baguette car elle ne supportait plus ce morceau de bois dans ses mains. Elle lui rappelait tellement de chose. Elle la conservait dans un écrin de velours bordeaux, bien au chaud, au fond de son placard. Elle se mit à repenser à lui tout en regardant leur image. Cette photo était une photo moldu. Elle se souvenait du jour où ils s'étaient décidés à prendre cette photo. Ils avaient réussi à déjouer la vigilance de Dumbledor et étaient sortis boire un verre dans un pub. Durant sa relation avec Sévérus elle avait appris à son professeur et amant à aimer le whisky moldu. Alors après avoir travaillé ensemble sur une potion ils avaient décidé de se détendre et Hermione l'avait emmené dans ce bar. Elle lui avait fait goûter cette boisson et après quelques heures ils eurent la possibilité de se faire tirer le portrait par un photographe amateur. Elle avait reçu cette photo par l'intermédiaire du patron du chaudron baveur quelques jours plus tard. Trop tard pour la montrer à Sévérus… Elle voulait pleurer mais ses larmes ne venaient pas. Elle resta plusieurs heures dans le noir en silence en sirotant plusieurs whisky et en regardant cette photo. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'elle regagna son appartement et s'effondra sur son lit. Le sommeil pour une fois lui vint rapidement, sûrement grâce à l'alcool !

Cependant, durant tout ce temps Hermione n'était pas seule dans cette pièce. Le fantôme de Sévérus avait trouvé refuge dans son ancienne salle de cours. Dans un premier temps il avait été très surpris de savoir que c'était l'insupportable Miss je-sais-tout qui avait prit sa place au poste de professeur de potion. Mais ce soir, il allait de surprise en surprise. Non seulement elle avait son poste mais en plus elle avait conservé sa salle comme salle de cours. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle, il se fit transparent et se tint loin d'elle.

_Non mais j'hallucine. Non seulement elle a MON poste de professeur, MA salle mais en plus elle ose s'asseoir dans MON fauteuil ! Il est grand temps que je reprenne les choses en mains. Il y a de nombreuses choses que je ne comprends pas et je dois trouver des réponses._

Il continuait de l'observer et fut surpris de voir le contenu de son verre.

_Ainsi notre petite sainte à des défauts… Comme c'est intéressant. Je me souviens…_

Mais Sévérus ne se souvenait pas. Il resta pendant un moment à réfléchir, à essayer de remettre en place ses souvenirs.

_Rien à faire. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est un retard… Un retard important de la part de cette insupportable gamine ! Gamine ? Non plus maintenant… D'ailleurs elle a quel âge ?_

Il continuait à l'observer et mourrait d'envi d'aller se mettre derrière elle afin de voir le papier qu'elle regardait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures !

_Mais elle ne va jamais partir ! Toujours à faire son intéressante. Elle a pourtant plusieurs cours à assurer demain ! Elle ne dort jamais ! Je suis curieux de voir comment elle se débrouille._

Elle remua enfin !

_Ah ! Voyons ce qu'elle va faire maintenant… Elle va peut être enfin aller se coucher._

Sévérus se trompait ! Elle se resservit un verre.

_Elle a une sacré descente ! Tiens au fait… Je me pose une question… Si elle était présente lors de mon arrivée. Au côté de Dumbledor… Cela signifie.._

Le visage de Sévérus se déforma sous la compréhension.

_Non ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas être ainsi… Jamais dans l'histoire des Serpentards une sang de bourbe n'a été nommé directrice ! C'est impossible. _

Sévérus ruminait dans son coin. C'est alors qui la vit bouger.

_Je vais bien rire… Elle est ivre… Elle va s'écrouler avant d'arriver à la porte._

Mais contrairement à ses prédictions elle se tint droite et marcha sans soucis. Toute personne pouvant la croiser ne pourra pas se douter de son état d'ébriété. Inconsciemment, Sévérus fut impressionné par cette attitude.

Il attendit d'entendre le bruit de ses pas loin dans le couloir pour approcher de son bureau.

_Voyons voyons, ce que vous cachez professeur Granger._

Il pencha sa main pour saisir la poignée du bureau mais sa main passe au travers.

_Merde !_

Il essaya de nouveau mais la même chose se reproduit.

_Merde ! Merde et remerde ! _

La fierté de Rogue en prit un coup.

_Comment puis-je faire pour toucher ?_

Il continuait à réfléchir quand une idée lui vint !

_Peeves ! Mais oui ! Ce crétin, lui sait toucher les choses… Je dois savoir comment il fait._

Alors, Le professeur Rogue sortit de la classe à la recherche du fantôme de Poudlard. Il venait de se donner un nouveau but !


	3. Bienvenu au château

**Bienvenu au château**

Hermione n'avait vraiment pas bien dormie. Mais ça ce ne changeait en rien l'habitude. Elle se leva donc avec une gueule de bois. Elle s'en doutait. Elle avait l'habitude de cela aussi mais ce matin c'était pire que tout, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

_Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressentit si forte !_

Elle se tourna vers sa grande horloge et pu lire l'heure.

4h48

_Je crois que j'ai battu mon temps de sommeil. Presque deux heures complètes !_

Son réveil concordait une fois de plus avec la mort de Sévérus. Son sommeil stoppait au moment où elle enfonçait sa baguette dans le coeur de son aimé. Elle se tira de son lit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur elle se fit couler un bon bain. Avant de plonger dans celui-ci elle prit dans son armoire deux petites fioles qu'elle vida d'un trait. Sur chacun des flacons on pouvait lire : Lendemain difficile et lueur dans la nuit. C'est elle qui réalisait ces potions. Grâce ou en dépit à son nouveau savoir elle avait pu améliorer les potions et maintenant elle pouvait quasiment les réaliser les yeux fermer. Elle n'avait jamais dit à l'infirmière de l'établissement qu'elle prenait régulièrement une potion contre la gueule de bois et une autre pour ne jamais être fatiguée malgré le peu d'heure qu'elle dormait. Elle savait que sisa mère d'adoptionavait vent de cela, elle lui ferait prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir… Elle ne pouvait s'accorder cette liberté. Elle devait se souvenir. Lentement elle plongea dans son bain et profita de la douce odeur qui s'échappait. Dans son passé ce moment était pour elle un moment de détente et un moment où elle ne pensait à rien.

_La nostalgie ne te fera pas avancer..._

Aujourd'hui les choses étaient bien différentes. Elle ne restait que le temps nécessaire. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps à des choses si futiles. Elle était devenue vraiment très aigri et très amère. Après s'être lavé les cheveux et le corps elle sortit de l'eau. En s'entoura de son peignoir et vint se placer devant le miroir. Elle se regarda ainsi dégoulinante. Son regard s'attarda sur la couleur de ses yeux. Alors elle vint placer sa main sur son œil de couleur noisette. Il ne restait plus que son œil de couleur noir et ces cheveux tout aussi noir. Le reflet de cette image lui donna un haut de coeur.

_Tu ne pouvais pas être plus pitoyable !_

Mais de nouveau son haut de coeur lui repris, mais cette fois ci elle n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Elle se pencha sur ses sanitaires et elle vomit. Elle vomit l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille. Mais en même temps elle avait l'impression de vomir son dégoût pour elle-même.

Une fois terminée, elle se rinça la bouche, se sécha et vint s'installer sur son grand bureau. Elle ferma les yeux une dernière fois puis elle prit sa plume et commença à écrire. Elle ne devait pas se tromper. Elle le savait. Ce discours d'introduction était obligatoire. Elle savait qu'elle devait maîtriser son discours. Elle devait réussir à dire ce qu'elle pensait sans révéler le passé perdu de son amant. Un exercice de style très difficile.

_Que dire à la personne que j'aime alors que j'ai ses souvenirs dans ma tête et que lui ne se souviens de rien ?_

Pour cela elle maudit tout le monde. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix ! Après plusieurs hésitation, la plume se mit à glisser sur le parchemin. Elle coucha sur le papier ses sentiments. Ses sentiments d'avant… Ses sentiments d'avant le nous.

Au bout d'un moment elle leva la tête vers sa grande horloge.

7h47

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui s'écoulait. Elle était complètement absorbée par ses pensées. Elle fixa son parchemin.

_Je n'ai plus le choix ! Je dois y aller._

Elle rassembla toutes ses feuilles et se dirigea vers la grande salle après avoir enfilée une tenue convenable c'est à dire, une longue robe noire et sa cape ou plus précisément l'ancienne cape de son professeur qu'elle avait fait mettre à sa taille. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle son étonnement fut total. En effet pour une des rares fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, tous les élèves étaient présents pour le petit déjeuner.

_Ils sont tous pathétique ! Il pense quoi ? Il pense que je vais m'effondrer ? Ils pensent que je ne suis pas capable de me tenir face à lui? Jamais ! Je dois être forte._

La simple pensée de ses maux la fit réagir. Le masque se mit en place, profond et impénétrable. Nul ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle pensait ni ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Professeur Granger ! Nous vous attendions. Je vous laisse la place.

Hermione salua le directeur et vint se placer sur l'estrade devant son auditoire. Elle sentit la présence de Hagrid et de Harry tout proche.

_Eux aussi croient en mon échec !_

Elle plaça ses mains sur la tribune, ferma ses poings pour éviter les tremblements et commença.

- Professeurs, élèves, fantômes. Nous sommes réunis ce matin pour intégrer un nouveau venu dans ce château. Le temps du baron Sanglant est révolu. La tradition veut que l'introduction du nouveau fantôme se fasse par le directeur de la maison concernée. JE dois faire ce discours. Mais avant d'accueillir l'ancien professeur de Potion officiellement laissez moi vous remettre en mémoire qui il a été et ce qu'il a fait. Pour cela, permettez-moi d'utiliser mon histoire, mais aussi et principalement son histoire.

Quand j'entends le nom de Sévérus Rogue plusieurs mots me viennent à l'esprit. Pour commencer, le mot traître. Sévérus Rogue est un mangemort. Certains me diront ancien mangemort. Que cette phrase doit être mise au passé ! Maisà mes yeux ce qui a été ne peut être défait. En effet durant sa période de rédemption, il a continué à se placer aux cotés du seigneur des ténèbres. Lord Voldemort. Même s'il se disait ami de l'ordre du phénix, il continuait à être présent à chaque réunion et aussi et surtout participer à des massacres de personnes innocentes. Vous ici, malgré le temps, qui peut affirmer avec certitude que le professeur Rogue n'a pas été une source de malheur ? Certainement pas moi.

Le deuxième mot qui me vient à l'esprit c'est injuste. Je me souviens très bien de ma scolarité au sein de cet établissement. Je me souviens très bien comment le professeur Rogue se plaisait à rabaisser ma maison alors qu'il privilégiait la sienne au détriment des personnes. Je me souviens très bien des surnoms qu'il a pu me donner ou donner à mes camarades.

Antipathique. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir Sévérus Rogue rejeter les élèves qui voulaient de l'aide.

Violent. J'ai été témoin d'une agression sur un élève. Sous le coup de la colère me diriez vous. Mais la colère n'excuse pas tout.

Hermione fit une pause. Elle voulait observer les réactions des uns et des autres. La surprise pouvait se lire sur les visages. Le seul à ne pas la montrer était le professeur Dumbledor. Ses autres collègues étaient mal à l'aise. Ils savaient qu'elle avait raison mais aucun n'avait eu le courage de le dire. Enfin son regard se posa sur Sévérus qui était au milieu de la grande salle et qui attendait. Son regard était réduit à deux minuscules fentes, ses narines frémissaient. Elle pouvait voir ses lèvres se pincer. Alors elle continua.

- Pourtant derrière ces traits de caractère quand je pense à Sévérus Rogue c'est le mot brillant qui me vient à l'esprit. Un esprit brillant et peu reconnu, malheureusement. Le professeur Rogue était quelqu'un de très intelligent et qui avait un don exceptionnel en potion. Il excellait et travaillait toujours afin d'atteindre la perfection. Oui. Le professeur Rogue était très sévère quand il était parmi nous mais peut-on vraiment en vouloir à quelqu'un qui essaye d'obtenir le maximum de ses élèves ? La méthode n'est peut être pas la bonne mais le fond… ? Je me permets de vous poser la question aujourd'hui.

Et enfin, le dernier mot qui me vient à l'esprit c'est courageux. Le professeur Rogue était quelqu'un de très courageux. Durant sa période d'espion il a du prendre sur lui et se fermer du monde afin de continuer à vivre.Il a su protéger au péril de sa vie de nombreuses personnes. Il m'a sauvé la vie. De cela je l'en remercie. Il a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie de mes anciens amis. De cela je l'en remercie aussi. Il a du jouer un jeu de duplicité qui lui a causé la mort. Peut-on vraiment lui reprocher sa froideur quand on sait ce que son coeur renfermait ? Et qui peut prétendre connaître le coeur du professeur Rogue ?

La voix de Hermione commençait à la trahir. Alors, en boucle, elle se répétait.

_Moi je l'ai connu… Je dois être forte. Je dois être forte._

- Donner la mort est une chose très facile. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières l'ont fait. Lord Voldemort en est une preuve. Mais pourtant la mort est venue le faucher en plein vole. Maintenant mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je terminerai par cette question. Peut-on reprocher à quelqu'un de vouloir garder ses distances avec le monde extérieur quand on a connu le pouvoir de donner la mort ?

Elle continuait à regarder son auditoire. Elle voulait que cette question reste gravée dans la tête de tous.

- Fantôme Sévérus Rogue soyez le bienvenu dans le château de Poudlard et que la maison des Serpentards soit votre dernier refuge avant votre retour vers les cieux.

Elle avait réussit. Elle avait tout dit. Elle avait réussi à faire passer son message. Aussi bien pour lui que pour elle-même. Elle restait là debout. Elle regardait le fantôme de son amour. Elle ferma les yeux encore une demi-seconde. C'était le temps nécessaire pour que ses jambes puissent lui obéir de nouveau sans qu'elle ne s'effondre.

_Tu dois être forte._

Alors à sa grande surprise elle entendit quelques applaudissements. Timides certes pour commencer mais de plus en plus nourrit. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, elle vit les élèves, les professeurs mais aussi les fantômes, tous les fantômes, debout applaudir. Face à cet élan d'enthousiasme elle pinça ses lèvres en hocha simplement la tête.

_Maîtrise, dextérité. Je dois être forte !_

Beaucoup connaissaient son histoire et comprenait la réelle teneur de ce message mais pour les autres ils étaient simplement émus par tant de chaleur par ce professeur tant haït. Le professeur Dumbledor vint se placer à ses cotés. Paternellement il vint placer son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Le temps du masque est fini… Vous pouvez quitter la grande salle au besoin.

Elle ne répondit pas et retourna s'asseoir avec ses collègues. Harry glissaà ses cotés et sous la table, il lui prit la main. Cela faisait de trop nombreuses années qu'il s'était séparées d'elle. Sa réaction le surpris. Elle serra sa main.

Alors le directeur de l'école prit à son tour la parole.

- Je ne peux faire mieux que le professeur Granger. Sévérus, en tant que directeur et ancien ami je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Maintenant chers élèves, bon appétit.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables et les élèves purent enfin prendre leur petit déjeuner. La discussion aux tables tournait bien sûr, sur le discours du professeur de potion. Cependant une remarque attira l'attention. A la table des Serpentards Adonis Lucius Faylom ne put retenir une parole.

- Encore une minute et je pleurais. Elle est vraiment pathétique. Je me demande encore comment elle a pu faire pour vaincre Voldemort.

Des regards mauvais de ses camarades le fit sourire.

_Bientôt..._

Durant la première partie du discours, le professeur Rogue remerciait le ciel qu'il fut un fantôme sinon il l'aurait transpercé, écartelé, trucidé.

_Quand je pense qu'elle tremblait devant moi ! Comment ose-t-elle dire de telles âneries ? Vous croyez vraiment Miss Granger pouvoir attirer la sympathie et le respect de votre maison par un discours si pathétique ?_

Il lui lançait des regards noirs. Elle étalait sa vie sans retenue. Elle le jugeait alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Alors quand enfin elle posa ses yeux sur lui, il fit en sorte qu'elle comprenne son aversion pour tout ce qu'elle venait de faire.

_Maintenant Miss je sais tout, voyons comment vous allez réagir._

Elle ne réagissait pas. Pas un frisson, rien. Puis Rogue écouta la suite. Il s'attendait à entendre à se faire dénigrer mais fut surpris par ses paroles. Il l'écoutait. A présent il l'écoutait l'idolâtrer. Car tel était le terme pour qualifier la suite de ce discours. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait pu se douter que ce genre de paroles ou de qualificatifs puissent sortir de la bouche d'une personne qu'il avait tant détestée durant ses dernières années. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait comprendre les paroles cachées.

Arrivé à la fin du discours sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il se leva et applaudit avec chaleur et enthousiasme. Peu à peu les autres personnes présentes dans la salle firent de même et ce fut sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement que ce fit l'introduction de Sévérus Rogue au sein du château de Poudlard. Jamais il n'avait rêvé mieux.

Calmement il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs pour parler à Hermione quand il entendit la remarque de l'un des membres de sa maison.

_Ainsi donc c'est elle qui l'a détruit. Mais comment ce fait il que je ne me souvienne de rien ? Il faut que j'aille Dumbledor. Il faut je sache. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou à la place de la tête._

Alors il regarda à la table des professeurs. Il vit le geste de Harry. Quelque chose le gênait dans ce geste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce geste le mit en colère. Il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un la toucher.

_Je deviens fou...?_


	4. Chapitre 3: Petites querelles entres ami

Merci à tous les lecteurs et à tous les reviewers...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Petites querelles entre amis…**

Rogue comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa mort et il était encore plus surpris d'apprendre que Voldemort n'avait pas été éliminé par saint Potter mais par Miss Granger. Au comble de ses surprises c'était ce malaise constant envers elle. Il ne comprenait pas sa jalousie mais il voulait absolument en savoir plus sur ce nouvel élève. Cet Adonis qui lui aussi l'interpellait au plus au point.

Alors face à toutes ces questions, toutes ces interrogations il fit ce qui lui semblait être le plus raisonnable. Il allait demander de l'aide. Rien que cette idée le fit grimacer. Comment lui, cet être doté d'une intelligence supérieure pouvait-il se rabaisser à demander de l'aide…

Tu es tombé bien bas ! 

Cependant il s'accorda une pointe d'humour

Normal… Tu es mort… 

Son seul soulagement dans cette pensée fut qu'il n'allait pas demander de l'aide à n'importe qui… Il allait demander de l'aide à Albus Dumbledor.

Il savait très bien où il pourrait trouver le directeur du collège. Comme à chaque fois qu'une cérémonie se finissait, il se rendait dans son ancienne salle de cours. Oui ! L'enseignement lui manquait réellement. Une fois devant la porte il se retrouva une fois de plus en désarrois.

_Ah ! Super Severus ! Alors maintenant tu fais quoi ? Tu passes ta main au travers de la porte et tu l'agites jusqu'à ce que ce vieux fou te voie ? Parce que l'option 'Frapper à la porte' tu peux l'oublier !_

Rogue ruminait à savoir comment il allait pouvoir faire pour attirer l'attention du directeur quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Entrez Severus, je vous en pris.

Rogue avait renoncé de son vivant à comprendre ou à savoir, comment il pouvait s'y prendre pour toujours tout savoir.

- Je suppose que vous êtes venu chercher des réponses…

La lourde porte se referma sur le fantôme et le directeur.

- Je ne vous propose pas de vous asseoir ?

Rogue flottait à quelques centimètre du sol et lança un regard noir à Dumbledor.

- Vous avez raison Severus, je suis en parti responsable de votre état.

Sans aucun préambule, il lui posa la question.

- Comment suis-je mort ?

Albus regarda son ancien maître des potions

Ce vieux scélérat va me répondre par une énigme. J'en suis sur ! 

En effet, il ne se trompait pas…

- Severus, pouvez-vous me dire où je peux trouver un Bezoard ?

Rogue était surpris de la question. Il se souvenait que c'était une de ses questions favorites lors des cours de première année. Il se souvenait que c'était la question qu'il avait posée à Potter lors de leur première rencontre.

- Bien sûr !

- Alors répondez…

Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Ne voulant pas mettre Severus dans un plus grand embarras, Albus repris la parole.

- Ne cherchez plus professeur, vous ne pourrez pas me répondre. Votre savoir est certes présent, mais trop enfoui. Certains souvenirs sont là mais de nombreux autres ont trouvé un autre calice…

Rogue reçut un choc…

Une question de première année. Je ne sais plus rien ! Je ne connais plus rien à la magie… 

- Est-ce du à ma condition ?

Le directeur lui répondit un non franc.

- Alors comment ?

Albus hésitait. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui raconter…

- Vous posez la bonne question mais pas à la bonne personne.

Encore une énigme. Insister ne servira à rien... Il ne me dira rien. 

Les deux hommes gardaient le silence.

Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Il me faut un exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard… 

Perdu dans ses pensés, il se souvint de quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas toucher d'objet alors que Peeves le peut ?

- Mon cher Severus, je m'étonne que vous me posiez la question. Vous êtes un fantôme, Peeves lui est un esprit frappeur… Ce n'est pas la même chose, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne touchez pas ! Vous ne pouvez que toucher votre corps.

Le directeur de l'école sembla désolé pour lui, sincèrement. Rogue lui prenait le temps de tout analyser. Il comprenait que s'il voulait avoir des réponses il lui faudrait utiliser quelqu'un… Quelqu'un de bien réel… Sans aucun autre mot, il flotta jusqu'à la sortit et partit en traversant la porte.

Une fois certain d'être seul, le directeur l'appela.

- Vous pouvez entrer Hermione.

La porte jute derrière lui s'ouvrit dans un murmure et elle pénétra dans l'antre de son directeur.

- Merci de ne lui avoir rien dit.

Elle poursuivait sa route mais la voix de Dumbledor la retint.

- Severus n'est pas bête professeur Granger. Il sait où chercher. Il ne lui manque que le moyen. A l'heure qu'il est, je ne serai pas surpris qu'il l'ait trouvé. Il a toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- Je le sais professeur.

A son tour elle quitta la pièce en laissant de nouveau le directeur seul avec ses pensées. Dumbledor regarda alors son phénix et lui demanda en lui caressant le plumage.

- Mon brave ami… Pourquoi ne sais-tu pas guérir les peines de cœur ?

Hermione alla directement à son bureau. En raison de la cérémonie, l'ensemble des cours de débutait que dans une heure. A l'angle du couloir, elle put apercevoir quelqu'un qui l'attendait. Elle savait pertinemment qui était cette personne. En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle lui dit :

- Pourquoi es-tu de retour ?

Harry savait que celle qui était devant lui n'était plus la personne qu'il avait connue, il y a de nombreuses années. Elle n'était plus celle avec qui il avait sauvé la vie de son oncle et de Buck. Elle ouvrit enfin la porte et pénétra dans son domaine. Harry se tenait à la porte. Les cachots lui avaient toujours inspiré horreur. Même si c'est dans ce lieu qu'il a su son amour pour celui qui partageait sa vie dorénavant. Ce lieu pour lui représentait un lieu de torture moral infligé par un monstre que son amie avait aimé.

- Entre

Ce n'était pas une invitation mais bien un ordre.

Elle s'installa confortablement derrière son bureau tandis que Harry restait pantois devant elle. Il savait qu'il devait casser cette 'barrière'.

- Hermione, je voulais te parler…

Harry croyait vraiment qu'elle l'encouragerait à continuer… Mais comme il le pensait quelques minutes plus tot, elle n'était plus la même.

_Elle a vraiment assimilé de nombreux points de caractères de Rogue._

Avec un regard à vous glacer le sang elle prit enfin la parole afin de casser ce silence lourd de sens.

- Tu voulais me parler… Je t'écoute…

Harry était vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolé Hermione.

Ne voyant toujours pas de réaction de la part de son ancienne amie il poursuivit.

- Je sais que tu as vécu de nombreuses choses. Je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Mais j'aurai pu t'aider Hermione. Tu t'es maintenant enfermée et maintenant tu ne me vois plus…

Hermione qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour

Tu es gonflé Potter ! 

En l'espace de deux jours, elle venait de revivre les pires moments de son existence et maintenant il lui reproche son isolement… Son ancien caractère refit surface. Tel un lion elle bondit sur celui qui fut son ami.

La voir franchir 'cette barrière' d'un bond donna à Harry un mouvement de recul. Elle pointait son doigt sur lui et avança…

- Saches Potter, que je te dois rien… Tu ne me dois rien… Des moments terribles ? Tu n'as pas idée… Maintenant tu peux me reprocher mon isolement mais la seule chose que tu reproches c'est que je t'ai privé de ton jouet sexuel pendant deux années et que durant ces deux années, tu t'es retrouvé seul compte tenu que Ron ne voulais plus te voir car il est homophobe. La seule personne vers qui tu aurais pu te tourner c'est moi !

Harry était dos au mur. Il ne savait que penser… Alors quand elle recula d'un pas pour le laisser passer, il comprit.

- Sort de ma classe. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu.

Juste avant de franchir la porte cependant Harry se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

- Mon amie est morte…

Une grimace de dégoût naquit sur le visage du professeur de potion. Une grimace qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille car il avait pu la voir durant tout le long de sa scolarité. Quand la porte se ferma elle laissa éclater sa colère. Elle ne se contrôlait plus, toutes les fioles volèrent dans la salle et vinrent s'éclater contre les murs. Quand l'une d'entres-elles fonça droit sur elle, elle leva la main. La fiole resta suspendu dans les airs comme toutes ses consœurs. Elle fit tourner sa main et la fiole tourna, elle aussi sur elle-même… Elle se concentra un peu plus et le liquide entra en ébullition… Après l'avoir vu complètement s'évaporer, elle baissa sa main et toutes les fioles s'écrasèrent au sol. Elle retourna s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil et d'un geste dédaigneux elle nettoya l'ensemble de la pièce.

Elle voulut se replonger dans ses pensées mais une fois encore elle fut interrompue dans son exercice.

- Vraiment très impressionnant Miss Granger.

Elle connaissait sa voix par coeur… Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder…

- C'est professeur Granger maintenant fantôme Rogue.

_Ainsi tu veux m'attaquer sur ce terrain espèce de petite insolente…_

- Ce titre vous ne le méritez pas… Nous n'allons pas nous attarder sur ce détail, je suis venu vous proposer un marché.

Elle se plaça convenablement derrière son bureau et entreprit la correction de ses copies. Constatant qu'elle ne répondait pas il continua son explication.

- Etant donné que vous êtes le référent de la maison Serpentard, vous êtes responsable de moi. Je voudrais un exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard.

Il flottait devant elle. Un sourire grimaçant siégeait sur son visage. Mais il s'effaça vite voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

- Je ne me souvenais pas que MON fauteuil provoquait une surdité.

_Acide, acerbe… Comme je l'aime…_

- Dois-je chercher un levier afin que vous puissiez aller me cherche ce livre ?

Hermione releva sa tête et fixa les yeux du fantôme.

- Vous avez oublié le « s'il vous plait… »

Elle savait que cette remarque allait le faire bondir. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Et elle avait raison. Rogue se rapprocha de son visage et lui lança son regard le plus noir. Mais son élan fut troublé. Il venait de constater la couleur de ses yeux…

_Noisette et noir…_

Remarquant le trouble de son fantôme elle comprit qu'il venait de découvrir la couleur de ses yeux… Elle sourit de plus belle.

- Mon cher Rogue…

Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui s'approcha de lui en contournant son bureau. Elle prit soin de détacher chaque syllabe

- Je-ne-né-go-cie-ja-mais

Le face-à-face dura quelques secondes, mais il leur semblait qu'une éternité se passait. Hermione avait l'impression que toutes les années où il avait été loin d'elle venait d'être rattrapées.

- Vous oubliez une chose Miss Granger… Ce n'est pas une proposition c'est un ordre.

- Vous croyez pouvoir me donner des ordres ?

Aucun ne voulait céder…

- Vous voulez votre livre, allez le chercher vous-même. Oh ! C'est vrai j'oubliai vous ne pouvez rien toucher…

Rogue ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant… Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose… Il savait qu'elle connaissait certainement par coeur l'histoire du collège. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Qui m'a tué ?

Le silence planait… Mais Rogue fut piqué au vif par la réponse…

- Je vous ai tué…

Elle garda le contact afin d'observer sa réaction… Sans demander son reste, il quitta la pièce.

Hermione de son coté annula tous ses cours et gagna sa chambre. Cette rencontre fut très difficile. Tenir tête à celui qu'elle aime et devoir être froide et distante avec lui avait été pénible, elle ne pouvait en encaisser de plus… Elle rentra dans son grand appartement et ferma de suite l'ensemble les tentures afin de plonger dans celle qui lui fut fidèle. Elle leva la main et immédiatement un verre de Whisky naquit. Elle ne prit pas le temps de l'apprécier et l'avala d'un trait. Elle prit place dans le divan, s'allongea et laissa pour une fois depuis très longtemps son esprit se reposer…

De son côté Rogue n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse. Il savait qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité. Il ne put comprendre comment mais au fond de lui il savait qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité.

_Je dois savoir… Il faut que je sache !_

Dans le couloir, il croisa alors un première année de sa maison…

- Toi !

Comme il s'en doutait, il allait être malléable…

- Excusez-moi Monsieur. Je ne traîne pas dans les couloirs mais je cherche ma salle.

Rogue eut un sourire pervers.

- Je vais te guider mais avant tu vas me rendre un service.

- Je vais être en retard monsieur …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je préviendrai personnellement le directeur sur la raison de ton retard. Tu connais le code de l'honneur des Serpentards, petit ? Tu sais que si quelqu'un de ta maison te demande de l'aide tu dois répondre présent ?

Le jeune baissa la tête et répondit

- Oui monsieur.

_Il est navrant ! A ce demander comment il a pu faire pour intégrer une maison aussi noble que la mienne._

- Tu vas aller à la Bibliothèque et tu vas me ramener l'histoire de Poudlard. Tu le poseras sur cette table. Ensuite avec ta baguette tu vas juste taper sur la couverture. Une fois la chose faite tu iras en cours.

Le jeune garçon n'attendit pas son reste et se pressa d'accomplir sa tâche. Il fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard avec le livre tant convoité par le professeur.

Rogue était à présent seul. Il allait enfin savoir ce qui s'était passé durant son absence.


	5. Passé Présent Futur

**Chapitre 4 : Passé – Présent – Futur**

Il avait le livre mais savait qu'il ne pouvait le lire. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait le toucher. Il ne voulait pas laisser un étranger lui conter son histoire. Il posa la main sur le livre, qui comme il s'en doutait, le traversa. Rogue ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imprégner de la magie qu'il dégageait. Ce moment de solitude fut pourtant perturbé.

- Pardon Monsieur, Dobby pensait être seul. Dobby voulait ranger la classe.

- Reste.

Rogue savait qu'il pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait à l'elfe de maison.

- Dobby ne veut pas déranger…

- Dobby ! Je t'ai donné un ordre. Je ne veux pas que tu partes mais que tu restes. Tu dois m'aider.

Dobby sautilla sur place. L'idée d'aider une connaissance de son ami Harry Potter le rendait très heureux.

- Dobby est content de pouvoir aider celui qui aida Miss Granger à sauver le monde.

Rogue nota mentalement le renseignement.

- Dobby ouvre-moi ce livre au chapitre qui raconte ma mort.

Dobby ne bougea pas.

- Le professeur Granger risque de me punir.

- Ne t'inquiete pas pour elle. Je te promets de lui dire que c'est ma faute. Et puis Miss Granger ne te ferait pas de mal.

Rogue esseya de lui flatter la tête mais une fois de plus sa main traversa le corps du petit elfe. Dobby hésitait, mais il ne put faire autrement. Il se plaça devant le grand livre et l'ouvrit d'un claquement de doigt au chapitre indiqué.

- Merci Dobby, tu peux partir.

L'elfe de maison ne demanda pas son reste et quitta la pièce en quatrième vitesse. Rogue s'approcha enfin du livre et commença sa lecture.

_- Le secret de Poudlard - _

_Durant une année complète, une relation secréte s'est entretenue dans les couloirs de la grande école de sorcellerie. Cette relation interdite eût des effets aussi bien positifs que négatifs. Mais avant de parler de toutes les conséquences, il est important de préciser que le directeur de l'époque le grand Albus Dumbledor était au courant et à couvert les deux amants._

_La relation qu'ont entretenu le professeur Rogue et l'élève Hermione Granger a permis la destruction du seigneur des ténébres. La force de leur sentiment a permis à Miss Granger, meilleure élève de sa génération de créer une barrière magique d'une grande puissance, repoussant les mangemorts et le seigneur des ténébres une première fois. Cette barrière s'est levée jusqu'à la ville de Pré au lard. La seconde fois, Voldemort avait transformé le professeur Rogue en vampire et lui avait ordonné de tuer celle qui l'aimait. En constatant la puissance de la jeune femme et voyant que son mangemort allait se faire tue, Voldemort lui rendit son âme afin qu'il comprenne que c'était celle qu'il aimait qui le tuait. Mais il avait sous-estimé le pouvoir de leur amour. Le professeur de Poudlard était très doué et il transféra son savoir à sa bien aimée. Le savoir combiné de ses deux personnes permis à Hermione Granger d'acquièrir un savoir sans limite. Sous l'effet de la colère, la jeune étudiante utilisa un sort interdit qui s'effaça de la mémoire de tous les sorciers du monde, ainsi que des manuels._

_La perte de ce grand sorcier fut terrible. Le monde de la magie venait certes de vaincre le seigneur noir, mais aussi de perdre le professeur Severus Rogue et Miss Hermione Granger. Le professeur Granger fut nommé au poste de professeur de potion et directrice de la maison de Serpentard. En elle, elle porte toujours les stigmates de ce sinistre jour._

Rogue ne lut pas plus loin car il fut saisi d'une violente migraine.

De son côté dans les appartements de Hermione, la jeune femme était couchée en position du fœtus sur le carrelage froid de sa salle de bain. Elle sentait que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentit cette douleur remontait à loin… Des images d'une salle sombre venait lui marteler le crâne. Elle sentait le sang couler de son nez mais aussi peu à peu de ses oreilles. Elle essaya de se recroqueviller un peu plus mais la douleur ne se calmait pas. Sa vision était floue et un goût de sang dans sa bouche devenait de plus en plus intense. Cependant elle réussit à se concentrer pour appeler à l'aide. Elle n'eut pas le choix de la personne. Elle ne pouvait appeler que Dumbledor car il était le sorcier le plus puissant. Il était son seul choix si elle voulait utiliser que peu de magie.

Quand le directeur reçût le message, il se hâta de rejoindre Hermione tout en prévenant l'infirmière de Poudlard. Les deux arrivèrent quasiment en même temps et la trouvèrent au plus mal. Elle avait une fois de plus perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Mon dieu… Que s'est-il passé ?

Dumbledor se pencha sur le corps frêle de Hermione, elle murmurait des mots sans aucun sens.

- Mémoire… Severus…Histoire…

Dumbledor comprit.

- Pompom allez à l'infirmerie avec Miss Granger, préparez deux lits côte à côte. Je vous rejoins.

Dumbledor se pressa dans les longs couloirs. Le temps lui était compté. Il devait le trouver et rapidement. La vie de Hermione était l'enjeu. Il fouilla toutes les salles du sous-sol. Il savait qu'il le trouverait dans cet endroit. En effet, au bout de quelques salles et un petit sort de localisation, Dumbledor trouva le fantôme lui aussi prit de convulsions.

- Severus ! Severus écoutez-moi. Laissez-moi devenir votre guide.

Rogue essaya de se concentrer sur la voix de son mentor mais le chaos reignait dans sa tête. Il savait que lui seul pouvait l'aider. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, il savait que ce moment n'était qu'une toute petite pièce d'un engrenage beaucoup plus grand.

- Severus, vous devez aller à l'infirmerie.

Rogue souffrait… dans un petit moment de soulagement il réussi cependant à articuler.

- Je ne peux pas bouger.

- Je peux vous aider mais il faut que vous vous détendiez.

Alors, comme il y avait de nombreuses années de cela avec le fantôme de Nick Quasi Sans Tête, il lança un sortillège de vent et poussa le corps flottant de Rogue jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

A l'intérieur un blanc mortel siégeait. Hermione au plus mal était étendue sur un lit d'une blancheur égale à celle de son corps. Rogue se fixa…

- Je connais cette scène.

La douleur cessa d'elle même et il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait, de nouveau, parler normalement. C'est au moment où il voulut le dire à Dumbledor que son corps fusionna avec celui de Hermione, à la stupéfaction de tous. L'infirmière ne savait que faire. Quant au directeur, ses yeux restaient fixés sur cette scène. Les deux corps ainsi unis vibraient d'une même note. La beauté de ce moment fut cependant vite remplacée par l'horreur. De violents spasmes gagnèrent le corps de Hermione déjà lourdement affaibli. Elle souffrait, son visage se tordait. Mais elle n'était pas seule à souffrir. Ses traits alternaient entre ceux de Rogue et les siens. Leur corps levita de quelques dizaines de centimètres avant de s'abbatre lourdement sur le lit. Le spectre de Rogue fut rejeté tandit que le corps de Hermione gisait sans vie. Pompom ne perdit pas un instant et lui fournit les premiers secours afin de lui laisser une fois de plus une chance de vivre.

_Cette petite le mérite… Allez Hermione Bats-toi ma grande. Je sais que tu peux._

L'infirmière continuait de s'afférer tout autour de la jeune femme en essayant de lui remettre de la vie.

Dumbledor, lui, s'avança vers Rogue…

- La douleur est partie.

- Que c'est-il passé Severus ?

- J'ai lu l'histoire de Poudlard. J'ai lu mon histoire. J'ai lu ce qui s'est passé le jour de ma mort. Après, j'ai eu mal

Dumbledor lui laissa du temps. Du temps pour reprendre ses esprits mais aussi du temps pour toruver ses mots.

- Quand vous m'avez trouvé… J'avais l'impression de mourir à nouveau. Pourtant je savais que je devais vous suivre. Je savais que je devais la retrouver.

Il tourna la tête vers Madame Pomfresh. Elle se battait toujours furieusement pour ramener Hermione à la vie.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés ici. J'ai senti que je n'étais plus maître de quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle. Mon enveloppe était inexorablement attirée par le corps de Hermione. Comme si notre survie en dépendait…

Il s'était approché d'elle.

En suivant le regard du directeur de l'école il comprenait que celui-ci demandait des nouvelles à l'infirmière.

- Elle est revenue… Albus je peux vous parler.

Oui une fois de plus elle était revenue grâce aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle semblait dormir. Mais ce sommeil n'avait rien de réparateur.

- Elle a absorbé ma douleur.

De leur côté, Pompom et Dumbledor discutaient. Où plutôt, le directeur écoutait le rapport de son infirmière.

- Elle est morte Albus.

Voyant le froncement de sourcil elle s'expliqua.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à la faire revenir. Elle était déjà très mal… Quand Severus s'est approché d'elle, j'ai senti de nouveau son poul et j'ai vu sa poitrine se soulever de nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer, mais la magie est puissante et c'est un domaine dans lequel nous nous avanturons sans aucunes connaissances.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent Rogue. Alors Dumbledor dit tout haut ce que Pompom pensa tout bas.

- Jamais dans l'histoire de la magie une telle union n'a existé.

- Albus, Pompom, je veux rester à ses côtés. Je vais la veiller. Dès son réveil je viendrai vous chercher.

Devant tant d'humanité dans la voix de celui qui fut le batard des cachots, les deux protagonistes n'eurent coeur de lui refuser sa requête.

Rogue veilla sur elle nuit et jours pendant deux semaines complète. Hermione était alimentée par une perfusion. Pas un mouvement n'était visible. Pourtant après les deux semaines, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

La lumière la faisait souffrir. Mais cette douleur n'était rien en comparaison celle du reste de son corps. Progressivement elle s'habitua à la lumière, elle put donc tourner la tête et voir un Rogue flottant souriant.

- Bonjour

Sa bouche était sèche et pateuse, elle ne put prononcer le moindre mot. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- Je vais aller chercher Pompom

C'est un Rogue soulagé, au bord des larmes, qui prévint l'infirmière du changement d'état et du réveil de sa bien aimé.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Hermione essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Elle se souvenait de tout mais une impression bizarre l'assaillit. Elle voulut se redresser mais l'effort lui parrut trop précoce.

- Hermione ! Voilà déjà entrain d'essayer de vous sauver…

Madame Pomfresh la réinstalla confortablement et commença à l'osculter.

- Du calme mon enfant, cela fait deux semaines que tu n'as pas bougé. Severus est allé chercher Dumbledor.

Elle jetta un regard en coin à sa protégée et guêtta l'ensemble de ses réactions.

- Tu sais, il a veillé sur toi tout le temps…

- Je sais

_Rien toujours ce masque froid. Impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pense réellement…_

- Professeur Granger… Comme je suis heureux de vous voir de nouveau parmi nous.

- Bonjour Albus.

Le directeur de Poudlard élargit un peu plus son sourire.

- Madame Pomfresh comment va notre dormeuse ?

Mais l'infirmière de Poudlard qui venait de finir les examens sur Hermione ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- Pompom ?

Elle continuait de regarder Hermione, ou plutôt de la fixer.

- Hermione…

La jeune femme regarda droit dans les yeux de l'infirmière.

- Je sais… Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je sais.

Albus était perdu et lui ne comprenait pas.

- Mesdames ? L'une d'entre vous peut-elle m'expliquer ?

Hermione fit un sourire franc et amical à son amie.

- Je vous en prie Pompom, je vous laisse annoncer la nouvelle.

L'infirmière lui sourit en retour et s'adressa au directeur.

- Albus, Hermione est enceinte…


End file.
